


Armless

by anaallen44



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaallen44/pseuds/anaallen44
Summary: Fighting Tiger Claw maybe wasn't role beat idea on Raph's part nor was going on a solo mission.Rewritten





	

Raph was way out of his league. Though this didn't stop him from standing his ground. Out of breath Raph glared at the sword welding Tiger.

Tiger Claw glared back in displeasure.

Lounging for an attack Raph swiped his sai for the others unprotected side, missing by a hair as Tiger Claw dodged the sudden assault locking his arm down onto Raph's wrist effectively locking it into place.

Quick thinking Raph whipped his other sai clad hand towards the felines face, Tiger Claw a second faster beat him to the punch as he hit Raph square in the face. Head snapping back Raph's mind dazed, the release of his wrist had his knees buckling as it was the vicious hold which kept him standing. Quicker then his legs could give out Tiger Claw snagged previously released arm back towards him.The straightening of Raph's arm and his disorientation allowed Tiger Claw seconds. Twisting the arm in a harsh arc backwards gave him the upperhand holding the appendage in a stronghold allowed little wiggle room to the other as Raph bend to Tiger Claws will per his bodies insistence. 

 

Sheathing his sword Tiger Claw brought his free hand behind Raphs vulrable arm hand fisted then with quick movements followed the pop of his elbow as it dented inwards. Raphs struggles to subdue his screams of pain came in the heavy breathed grunts which followed as the pain seared throughout his arm.

 

Tiger Claw let go allowing Raph to stumble back. Grasping his lank arm it felt stiff, taking a quick look at his wound he confirmed it was in fact broken. The bone wasn't through the skin though there was a nasty bruise in its place. The bone was noticeably piercing the skin underneath, it hurt immensely, but Raph refused to drop the fight. He knew fighting Tiger Claw would result in losing a limb or two.

 

Locking eyes Raph gathered the blood secreting into his mouth and spat it onto the ground. Giving a bravado of strength and cockiness. Growling in dissatisfaction Tiger Claw dashed towards him readying anothef attack. Raph managed to avoid the punch aimed towards his face taking a step back. His broken arm lagged behind to which Tiger Claw took great advantage of as he grabbed hold of it and twisted it around Raph's body.

 

Holding the abused arm in a lock behind the others back. Raph growled in pain refusing to cry out, Tiger Claw strained the arm till eventually it popped out the socket. Cringing Raph couldn't hold his cries of pain, pushed behind off balanced Raph as he fell to his knees. Tiger Claw straightening the bruised limb then pushed his foot onto Raph's shell, forcing the others face to the ground.

 

Pressing harder onto Raph's shell he smirked, knowing he had the other at a checkmate. Gratifying in the way he had taken down the strongest and most ill tempered of the 4.

 

Raph's blood went cold when he heard the swish of a sword being retrieved from its holster. He felt the cool metal touch his forearm. The chuckle he heard behind him had Raph's eyes widening in freight. Then the blade began sawing away at his arm. He shrieked and howled at the searing pain of skin being broken and muscle being cut through. The pain was excruciating, his vision blurred as tears streamed down his cheeks. He wasn't sure when it ended all he knew was the pulling of his arm loosened over time. Till what was left fell to his side, blood poured out the wound, using his other arm to grasp the wound in hopes to stop the pain.... it didn't help. It hurt, burned... it was pure agony.

 

He froze up when he heard the sound of foot falls coming from behind then stopping in front of him. Looking up from blood pool everspreading to the clawed feet a dark scowl marrying his features once he noticed his severed arm dangling from Tiger Claws grasp.

 

Tiger Claw stared down to him, face shrouded in darkness the sinister grin marking his face didn't go unnoticed. Raph grinded his teeth growling animalisticly. He watched Tiger Claw turned to leave returning his sword to its place, and keeping a tight grasp of Raph's arm making his escape just as his brothers arrived. They all ran towards his side all the while keeping their guard up. Raph's vision was blacking around the edges, it was blurry yet he still looked to the place he last saw Tiger Claw leave. That was the last he remembered before his vision blackened.


End file.
